


Mistletoe Kisses

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Liam wants Theo to have a great christmas





	Mistletoe Kisses

Liam quickly sets his plan in motion right when he gets to his apartment and begins baking and decorating the place. While the gingerbread cookies and sugar cookies are in the oven, he starts to decorate his place to make it have a bit more Christmas spirit. He puts ornaments on the tree, stockings on top of the fireplace, and places mistletoes everywhere and he does mean everywhere. He looks around and nods in approval.

“Theo is going to love this hopefully or he’s going to hate it and get annoyed,” he mumbles.

He ignores the doubt in his head and rushes to take the cookies out and place them on a plate for them to enjoy and eat. He grabs a bunch of Christmas movies he borrowed from Mason, Corey, and Stiles and places them on the coffee table along with the cookies and spiked eggnog, they can’t get drunk but it still tastes good. He smiles in approval and makes sure everything was good as he saw Theo is going to be here in 10 minutes. He remembers the sadness in Theo’s eyes when he said he doesn’t celebrate Christmas and hated the holiday. He knows Theo was with the Dread Doctors most of his life and never got the experience or joy of Christmas and what they do to celebrate it, so he decides to do it for him. So that Theo can see Christmas is a great holiday filled with laughter and joy. Though Theo acted like he didn’t care for any of that, Liam can see that Theo would’ve wanted to given the chance. So he plans on giving Theo the best Christmas ever starting with celebrating for three days of it since Christmas is two days away and Liam knew Theo would kill him if he did the whole twelve days of Christmas thing. It’s okay because he never really cared for the twelve days of Christmas and prefers to get on with it on Christmas Eve. 

 

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a knock on the door and he grabs the Santa hat and puts it on and quickly grabs the elf ears. He opens the door to a smirking Theo and smiles wide at him, placing the elf ears on his ears.

“What the fuck is this?” Theo asks touching the elf ears.

Liam smacks his hand away, “don’t touch, it’s elf ears. We are celebrating Christmas this year and giving you the best one yet”.

Theo points up towards the mistletoe and looks up at it and then back at Liam and Liam is smiling wide and kisses him, “it’s tradition”.

Theo smirks at that and kisses him again, “just to be sure”.

Liam blushes and drags Theo in and walks in with mistletoes everywhere and he looks at Liam who shrugs, “Tradition”.

Theo shakes his head and laughs, “you went all out”, he looks around and Liam follows him, kissing him under each mistletoe.

Theo can hear Liam’s heart beating fast in anticipation and nervousness at what Theo would think of all of this. Theo is grateful and thankful for Liam being here with him and trying to prove to him Christmas is fu. Although he doesn’t particularly like Christmas, he’s giving it a chance for Liam since Liam looked crestfallen when he mentioned how he disliked the holiday and everything about it. 

 

“Alright so I like the mistletoe tradition so far,” Theo smirks and wraps his arm around Liam’s waist. 

Liam blushes and softly smiles, “I knew you would”.

Liam can feel his and Theo’s heart beating fast from the kisses and nervousness of it all. He knows Theo is anxious and awkward over all the attention he’s getting, but he can’t help if he’s trying to give his boyfriend the best Christmas ever. He deserves it and so much more. 

Liam shows him the decorations and points out the Christmas tree, “I made a few handmade ornaments and made a truck one, a chimera one, a wolf one, and one where I put a tiny photo of us,” Liam explains as Theo takes a closer look.

He spots the ornament of him and Liam on their first date, his favorite photo of them. Theo has his arm wrapped around Liam’s shoulders and is smirking while Liam is smiling wide, arm around Theo’s waist. Theo knows Liam can feel his heart beat a bit faster from the overwhelming sense of warmth and affection he’s feeling for the little beta. Liam softly touches Theo’s arm and quickly pecks his lips pointing at the mistletoe above the tree.  

“Also I was thinking since it’s your first Christmas, I thought that you should put the star on top,” Liam suggests, “it’s a sort of tradition and since it’s your first I thought it would be great, but you don’t have to of course I mean it’s your choice I don’t want to for-“ Liam gets cut off when Theo leans in and kisses him tenderly.

Liam closes his eyes and kisses back just as soft and places his hands on Theo’s face, whispering Theo’s name. Theo pulls away and rests his forehead on Liam’s and keeps his eyes closed. Liam slowly opens them and glances at Theo who opened his eyes and is staring back.

“Mistletoe,” Theo says.

“Tradition,” Liam smiles.

They’re silent for a moment till Theo kisses Liam’s nose and Liam can sense doubt and nervousness radiating off of Theo. Before he has a chance to ask, Theo beats him to it. “You’re doing too much for me,” he softly whispers.

“You deserve it,” Liam whispers back. 

Theo shakes his head, “no I don’t, we both know from what I’ve done I don’t deserve any of this. You’re too good to me”.

“You have redeemed yourself and worthy of love and affection. I won’t stop showing how much I love and adore you until you accept it and even then, I’ll continue to show it. You deserve it all,” Liam softly whispers against Theo’s lips. 

Theo shudders and softly kisses Liam and pulls back, blushing and heart beating fast. Liam smirks at that and interlaces their hands, “come on I’m going to show you some Christmas movies while eating lots and lots of cookies and spiked eggnog,” he pulls Theo towards the couch.

“We can’t get drunk, Liam. Werewolf and chimera,” Theo states.

“I know that, babe. It still tastes good and why not? Eggnog tastes better spiked,” Liam shrugs nonchalant.

“Alright I’ll trust you on this,” Theo smirks and pulls Liam towards his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Theo takes off the elf ears making Liam pout but Theo takes his Santa hat off and ruffles his hair. Liam smacks his hand away and pats Theo’s cheek, “I know you’ll love it”.

Liam gets comfortable and places his head on Theo’s shoulder and hits play on the first movie, ‘Elf’, and shoves a cookie in his mouth. Theo looks at him with fondness and chuckles at his chipmunk cheeks. Liam looks up and points at the screen, grabbing Theo’s face and faces the screen. He grabs a cookie and puts it in Theo’s hand.

“Try it, it’s good,” he says as he spits out crumbs.

Theo looks at him in disgust, “gross, swallow than talk to me,” he says as he bites the cookie taking a small bite.

“So?” Liam says as he swallows.

“It’s actually pretty good,” Theo says as he pops the whole thing in his mouth. 

“You have a big ass mouth,” Liam mutters.

“Yeah it comes in handy,” Theo winks.

Liam blushes and turns to the screen looking as Buddy is reuniting with his dad. They stay cuddled and eating cookies and drinking eggnog together. Liam laughs at all the moments and although Theo doesn’t really care for the movie, he chuckles at some moments. As the movie ends, Liam turns towards him, “what did you think?”

“It’s alright,” Theo shrugs.

“Just alright?!” Liam looks at him in shock, “it’s the greatest Christmas movie ever”.

Theo chuckles, “it’s alright, Liam. It’s funny in some parts but other than that, eh,” he shrugs.

Liam shakes his head, “you’re weird, absolutely weird”.

“It’s not that funny, everyone makes such a big deal. I don’t see why,” Theo says.

Liam shakes his head and gets up to put another movie, Theo wraps his arms around Liam’s waist, “where you going little wolf?” 

Liam chuckles, “I’m just putting another movie”.

 

Theo lets go and Liam puts ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ and settled back in Theo’s arms. “This you will like, it’s a classic,” Liam smiles at Theo and kisses his cheek. 

Theo smiles back at him and kisses his temple. Liam settles his head on Theo’s lap and Theo runs his hand through Liam’s hair. Liam softly sighs and leans into the touch. They both watch the movie as Theo runs his hand through Liam’s hair and Liam tries not to sleep from how relaxed and calm he feels around Theo. Theo watches the movie with a concentrated look on his face and finds that he likes the film a lot. 

 

He finds himself liking the movie more and more as it continues and is drawn to how Jack tries to get in the spirit of Christmas even though he does it in a Halloween-like way. He ignores the way Liam looks at him fondly and unconsciously starts to eat the cookies one by one till there is no more. When he reaches his hand to grab another one and finds there’s no more, he pouts and shrugs, paying attention to screen once again. Liam chuckles at Theo’s behavior and starts to close his eyes melting to Theo’s touch.

 

Liam was woken with Theo slowly shaking him and whispering his name. He looks up at him, rubbing his eyes and yawning, “What?” He mumbles, “the movie done?”

Theo smiles, “yeah babe, it’s done”.

Liam yawns again and stays for a second, “oh...okay, did you like it?” 

Theo chuckles, “yeah I did, way better than ‘Elf’ by a lot”.

Liam grumbles, “nothing beats ‘Elf’, you’re wrong”.

Theo chuckles, “alright let’s go to bed, sweetheart”.

Liam moans a bit and mumbles incoherent words as Theo slowly lifts and helps him to his room, Liam leans against Theo and presses his face against the crook of Theo’s neck, “I don’t want to go to bed, it’s almost Christmas. You need-you need to watch more movies,” he mumbly whispers.   

“Tomorrow, right now you need sleep. It’s one AM. If you want, I’ll sleepover”.

Liam smiles, “you want to sleepover anyways”.

 

Theo smiles and helps him to the room, laughing at the mistletoes hanging on the headboard. There’s about 20 or even more and Liam blearily looks at it and smiles, “oh yeah tradition, come on”.

Liam tries to drag Theo to bed but ends up tripping on the pants on the floor and Theo catches him before falling. 

“Oops I almost fell,” Liam states the obvious.

Theo chuckles, “I swear you’re drunk when you’re sleepy”.

“‘M not, just tired,” Liam mumbles. 

Theo shakes his head, smiling and helps him strip to his boxers, “Theo not today, please babe, I’m too tired and dead right now,” Liam jokes.

 

“Alright little wolf, let’s get you to bed so you won’t fall on your face,” Theo helps him under the covers and strips as well to his boxers.

Liam yanks him next to him and wraps his arms around his waist, placing his head on his chest. Liam kisses his chest, neck, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and lips. Theo smiles into the kisses and kisses Liam back when their lips meet. Liam keeps kissing him everywhere and mumbles, “tradition”.  

“How long are you going to keep kissing me?” Theo asks, “not that I’m complaining”.

“Till,” kiss, “I get,” kiss, “tired,” Liam continues to kiss him till he slowly falls asleep with his lips pressed against Theo’s neck and arms wrapped around his waist. Theo chuckles and kisses his temple, falling into deep sleep with a soft smile on his face. 

 

* * *

 

When Theo wakes up, he feels like he’s being suffocated by a warm body heat and tries to loosen the grip only to have Liam tighten his hold. 

“Liam let go, I need to get up,” Theo groans.

“No, warm,” Liam mumbles and presses his head against Theo’s chest. 

“Babe, I’ll cut off your arms. I’ll make you blueberry pancakes topped with chocolate chips, you’re favorite,” Theo tries to persuade. 

“Fine...no wait! I’ll make you breakfast. A Christmas breakfast,” Liam mumbles and looks up at Theo, smiling softly. 

Theo smiles at Liam’s soft expression, “What is a Christmas breakfast?” 

Liam thinks for a second, “well I’ll search that up because I don’t even know,” Liam shrugs. 

 

Liam let’s Theo go finally and Theo gets up stretching his back muscles giving Liam a nice view. “You look so good babe,” Liam groans and shoves his face in Theo’s pillow, smelling his scent. 

Theo chuckles and ruffles Liam’s messy bed hair, “I’m going to go take a shower,” Theo grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom. 

Liam hears the door closing and almost falls asleep again till it hits him. He quickly gets up from the bed, tangled in the sheets, and falls off the bed landing on his face. 

Theo heard the thud and can hear Liam cursing and he quickly strips off his shirt, “You okay little wolf?”

Liam ignores him and strips off his boxers, he hears Theo getting in the shower and, “Liam! In the shower? Really?”

Liam quickly hurries stripping and yells, “wait for me! Don’t get started, that’s my favorite spot!” 

Liam rushes inside the bathroom and they spend the morning trading kisses and blowjobs in the shower. And when he makes Theo cinnamon rolls and blackberry French toast, Theo wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and places kisses on Liam’s neck, “thank you for doing this, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me”.

Liam blushes and leans into Theo’s touch, “Merry Christmas Eve”.

Theo places a mistletoe in Liam’s hand and smiles, “I’ll admit I didn’t want to celebrate Christmas at all, but you make Christmas worth celebrating”.

Liam grabs the mistletoe and puts it on top of them and leans in, kissing Theo softly and filled with affection and love. He can hear Theo’s heart beating fast and smiles into the kiss. Their hearts both beat as one as they pull away and smile softly, “tradition”, he whispers and leans in again. 


End file.
